Bath Day
by 1001Storywriter
Summary: What happens when a strong willed women lives in a house of Espada turned human decides that a certen blue haired Espada drank to much sake and needs a bath. What happens when he refuses and she happens to have a shapeshifting stone in her possession and decides to take his nickname too seriously? Find out in this off the wall one shot!


Crash!

"Shit…"

That was my morning. I was nice and comfortable in my bed, having normal college bound girl dreams, when my alarm went off. The sound of destruction trying not to be destructive. The snooze button includes one of five options. Literally snooze, roll over and deal with it later, go 'Kiyoko, your turn!', go 'If I have to get out of this bed, someone is going back to Hell', or, my favorite; "if I hear on more crash, they will spend the day with Kiyoko and Mamaru and then come with me to school'. I was about to go for option four when I looked at the time.

Five am.

I rolled slowly out of bed. Very slowly with great purpose. The fact that I was rolling so slowly wasn't the fact that I was tired or I didn't want to get out of bed; no. I was pissed that moron made me wake up five minutes before my alarm went off. That was unforgivable.

I walked slowly down the steps. I heard the doors in the small three story house that we all had rented for the summer. All seven of us living under one roof was crowded, but we managed. Kiyoko and I got one room, Starrk and Lilynette got one room, Grimmjow and Mamaru got one room, and Ulquiorra got the basement. I was still the boss. There was no argument about that. I gave no room for argument.

Kiyoko was following me tiredly, knowing better than to ask questions; she just wanted to see who was going to be ripped to shreds and how bad the fight would be. I heard Starrk and Lilynette open their door to, but it was just Lilynette, dressed in her dull pink and blue nightgown. Ulquiorra was not interested in this type of thing, but I could hear him practicing his music for work. Nelliel walked out of the room, hearing the commotion and feeling the waves of rage falling off me. I was halfway down the stairs when I understood the commotion.

"Damn it, Mamaru! If she catches us, we are dead, moron!" Grimmjow was trying to clean up something, but being the embodiment of destruction, that was easier said then done. I was at the bottom of the stairs looking at the kitchen and the two people who were about to be apart of the kitchen decor.

"Shut up! If you wouldn't be so klutzy and hit on that one girl and drunk, we wouldn't be in this mess!" Mamoru's deep voice was coming from behind the counter top. When he stood up, his back was turned and he couldn't see me. He had a black shirt with black shorts, and a small black dog collar. Grimmjow's head popped up to face him, completely ignoring the fact that the person who was not suppose to find out was standing almost right in front of him.

Grimmjow's cyan blue hair and eyes glowed in the dark morning light. His eyes were glowing with anger, with a slight drunken lisp to his voice. At that point, I knew they had just gotten back from the pub. I didn't mind it so much, but they came home at five am, were arguing again over girls, and I could smell the sakê from where I was.

"What are you two doing?" I asked sweetly, having glided my way over to the counter and sat in one of the chairs. I could be really sneaky when I wanted to, and my plain look, brown hair, and five foot stature helped a lot. And the look they gave me was almost priceless. They both froze. I lazily walked around the counter and grabbed a glass from on of the top shelves. I was only a foot away from the boys, and even if their life depended on it; which it might, they couldn't move. They were deer stuck in the headlights. I opened the tap and got some water, prolonging their agony of waiting. That was the part I loved the most.

I took a sip and sighed contentedly. I turned to look up at their terrified expressions. I barely reached up to mid chest on them, but I could make them feel smaller than an ant. I smiled pleasantly.

"Well, since it's early, and you two only just got back. Why don't you two go back to sleep. You have to work off the money you stole from me after all." Mamaru gave a small gasp and Grimmjow's eyes widened. He didn't have his usual hollow mask on the side of his face, so it was sometimes a bit disorienting. I turned my back to them and walked up the stairs.

"Oh, and don't try to leave. I would get really mad if you did." I called over my shoulder, hearing them mutter to each other. The muttering stopped instantly and I heard the sound of shuffling feet. I just turned and continued walking up the steps, back into my room, and got ready for school.

~time skip~

When I got back, I had almost forgotten the incident with Mamaru and Grimmjow. I was tired from my three hour class, two hour workout and eight hours of homework and projects. It was my one night off of work, so I took off my knee high black leather boots, my black leather jacket that I had bought with five of my paychecks, and sat on the couch in my blue short skirt and black tank top. My long brown hair was in a pony tail today, and I didn't feel like braiding it. I closed my eyes in blissful relaxation.

"Azumi!" a childish voice broke through my five seconds of bliss. The only one who could do that was Kiyoko without suffering a violent death. It also told me the others were not far behind. I groaned as she slammed her elbow into my gut.

"Damn it! Can't I get a moment's rest?" I whined. I heard a crazed giggle as Lilynette bounded into the room, dressed in her school uniform; and she landed on top of me.

Starrk and Ulquiorra came next. Starrk wore his usual bored and lazy expression, dressed in a all white jacket and black pants and boots. Ulquiorra wore an emotionless expression, carrying his violin I bought for him. He really seemed to like playing it, as well as the piano. He was dressed in a teal shirt that matched his eyes with a black overshirt and black pants. He just stared at us, then went down to the basement where his piano practice was.

"I have a new piece to memorize. Don't bother me, trash." he said. Kiyoko made a pouty face and Lilynette call out Emo, but he was already down the stairs. Starrk just walked lazily to his room, going to take his normal sesta. Lilynette got up to join him, at least be in the room so she could play the new found item called video games; they were inseparable. I just looked at Kiyoko.

"Isn't there an article you have to edit by the end of the day?" I asked, doing my best not to throw her across the room.

"Oh!" she yelled, racing into one of the work rooms she, Nelliel and I share. I sighed and stretched across the couch. I laid down on it and just closed my eyes for just one second. And I heard the door bang open again. I didn't bother to open my eyes for the guy who was trying to rob us. It freaks them out more. I just waited to see if someone else was going to get him before I lifted my finger and shot a small Kido at him. I was careful not to hurt the door and the wall behind the man. I would ask Mamaru to take care of the body as punishment. Once again, I tried to take a nap. But the two morons decided that they really wanted to die today.

"Well you- God damn it! Who left the body here! Jesus Christ can't anyone clean up after themselves?! Damn!" Grimmjow came through the door and sat on the couch in with a loud huff. What he failed to realize that there was another resident on said couch, and she was very quickly losing patience with him. His eyes were closed and head back. He wore a black t shirt, and jeans. He had a blue choker around his neck.

"Damn, even the couch is shit." He shifted his weight and started to crush my chest. I was two seconds away from snapping.

"Well, I'm sorry you are uncomfortable." I said, voice slightly muffled because he moved his hand on my mouth. He jumped off of me and onto the floor and scrambled back. I took a couple deep breaths, trying to introduce air back into my lungs, mostly because a two hundred pound asshole had rudely gotten between their close relationship. I saw Mamaru standing in the doorway, blood red shirt and black ripped pants grass stained from a possible fight with Grimmjow. He was trying not to laugh, because he would be going through the opposing window with sharp pointy objects and Kiyoko on his tail.

I got up and went over to Grimmjow, who was crawling backwards away until his back hit the wall. I grinned down at him, causing him to swallowed; I discovered that it scared them more then my angry face. Then the smell hit me. It was just as strong as last night. I stumbled back, hating the smell of old sakê.

"That's it, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques! You are getting in the shower hell or high water because you stink of sakê! Go now!" My queenly leader mojo was so thrown off when I held my nose with both hands and curling up into a ball. Grimmjow was in shock for a few seconds, but recovered and gave me his signature psychotic grin. He got up, walked over, and hugged me. The smell was now overpowering and making me dizzy, and he made sure to enjoy my total helplessness, rubbing my hair so it stuck up in all directions and reaching into my back pocket to grab my one chocolate bar that I had in case of emergencies. He probably thought that he was going to die, so he was going to piss me off as much as he could.

At this point, Mamaru couldn't take it anymore, and he hated me. He was now on the ground laughing, yelling for everyone to come watch the show of how the mighty Azumi was being taken down by a little Kitty. I glared at him while I tried to keep my lunch down. Kiyoko and Lilynette were out in a flash, and when they saw Grimmjow fold me in his lap and wrap the smell all around me, they started to die of laughter. Starrk came out of his room and watched with a small smile. And I was done.

"Grimmjow! Go take a bath!" I yelled, and hit him hard in the chest. I expected him to either chuckle and go on or go flying back(I had no idea how hard I hit him in my weakened state). But he disappeared.

And in my lap fell a large, bright blue cat.

We all stopped and stared. It shocked us, me most off all. The cat, who I guessed was Grimmjow, looked up, surprised.

"Meow?" and that broke all level of control. Mamaru broke out laughing for real, falling on the floor, Lilynette was right beside him, with Starrk disappearing behind his door, the roaring laughter could be heard for miles. Kiyoko was almost diving at Grimmjow, going into her cute voice and saying how absolutely adorable and fluffy he was. Grimmjow was now looking down at himself, then started to freak out at the fact that he was a regular, domestic house cat. Well, blue, regular house cat. I just stared at him, wondering how I did that. Then I realized something. I grinned down at him.

"Meow? Rawrwari!" He saw my face and then tried to bolt off my lap. I grabbed him around his middle and pulled him back, clutching his throat enough to hold him and keep him from biting me, but not enough to choke him. There was a far worse punishment coming his way. The big bad brave kitty started shaking in his little booties.

"Now, about that bath…" I said, slowly getting up. he was heavy, about a good fifteen or twenty pounds, and head rested on my shoulder and hips would almost line up with mine, and his tail was about a good foot and a half long.

"Kiyoko? Lilynette? Be such good friends and get me some towels and baby shampoo. That would be really appreciated." I said sweetly, walking slowly toward the bathroom. Grimmjow was struggling, trying to claw me and get away, but I was far stronger, and for once, bigger. I had no idea how long it would last, but I had a feeling that it wouldn't be fore a while. Today, Karma was handing me the reins and getting into her bunker. Lilynette and Ki were more than happy to help me, and even opened the door. I thought for a moment. I turned to Mamaru.

"Hey, Kiyoko? You still have that shape shifting pendant on you, right?" I asked, and she seemed to read my mind and grin slowly. She then took out a small stone and walked over to Mamaru. Karma was really regretting letting me take the wheel. Mamaru seemed to notice his doom baring down on him, because he stopped laughing and looked at Ki. He realized what she had in her hand and tried to run. He hasn't figured out that when a little girl wants to catch something…

It will be caught.

And sure enough, She touched him in the center of his chest with the stone and he shifted into his fox form. He fell to the floor, yelping and tried one last desperate attempt to get away, but Kiyoko implied a secret technique that only she knew. Kiyoko's Death Grip. That fox was going no where. He squirmed in her grip for a few seconds, but gave up the ghost and went limp. Kiyoko walked over with her prize, a little school girl look of 'I did it'. I leaned down so I could look Mamaru in the eye.

"Payback is a Bitch." I said, and walked to the tub. Lilynette had already filled the tub half way and was checking the water temperature. She looked at Ki and me and backed away, bowing.

"My all your endeavors be as freaking hilarious as this one. Sucks to be you, bitches!" she ran to the other side of the bathroom, watching the glory of my genius. I nod to Kiyoko, telling her Mamaru should go first. She nodded and skipped over to the tub and gently put Mamaru in, and he didn't move a muscle. I could tell he was waiting for her to let go just enough so he could escape. I went to stand next to her, leaning over the tub and putting Grimmjow in. And for once, the two actually work together without talking.

Mamaru twisted in Ki's grip and Grimmjow put his paws against Mamoru's and pushed off, almost getting out of my grip. I managed to hold him, but water was all over the place, and Mamoru was discovering the reason why foxes don't like water. I came up sputtering from the floor and cursing Grimmjow's stubbornness.

"Ok! Mamoru goes first, then Grimmjow. This will make things much easier." I growled. I heard small chuckle from the doorway and saw Starrk leaning against the doorframe. Lilynette was sitting on the counter laughing. I gared at them both and nodded to Kiyoko. She smiled again and started to add soap to the mix. I took Grimmjow and held him and watched the show.

Ki was dressed in a oversized T-shirt, so her bra straps and part of her shoulders were showing. She also wore pajama pants with star pattern on them. She temporarily pulled her black hair in a ponytail to conquer this endeavor. Mamoru seemed to have given up any hope of getting out of his fate, so he went completely limp and just let Ki bathe him. If I were to think about how he could turn into human form at any second, I wondered why he hadn't done that yet. Then I thought about how he had been flirting with her for the past three weeks, being a dick to everyone but her. Like when I asked him to do something, he flicked me off or ignored me, but when she asked, he would just sigh and groan his way through the work. The sick bastard must be enjoying her undivided attention. And her putting her hands all over him. I mentally cringed and looked at Ki, and realizing that with her innocent mind, it was best not to let her know.

She started to hum as she absolutely lathered Mamaru in soap. His normally black coat was white with all the soap. Ki was having a grand time putting his hair in strange and uncomfortable ways. And still, he didn't transform into human form to escape. Sick bastard. She rinsed him off after a while and took him out of the tub. As she put him down on the ground and let him go, he shook himself to dry off. Everyone and thing was then soaked and soapy, making a huge mess for me to clean up.

Ki just giggled and wrapped him up in a soft blue towel and cuddled with him in her arms, rubbing her face against his. The look he gave us was one of someone who would rather be anywhere else but there. Ki looked up at me with a huge grin.

"Grimmjow's turn." she said sweetly, moving so I could reach the tub. I sighed, dreading the ordeal that was to come. I glared at Grimmjow, who had his ears back, teeth showing, and glaring back at me.

"Now, you be good. Or I'll skin you alive and make a pillow out of you." I said, walking over to the tub. I leaned over the tub and tried to put Grimmjow in. "Tried" was the key word, because even though the tub was reasonably big, Grimmjow reached out with his paws and stopped me. He was just big enough to put each one of his paws on four corners of the tub, effectively stopping me. I started to push him in, not going to be defeated by a little blue cat. After about a minute of pushing, cursing, yoweling, and splashing, I managed to make one paw slip and he fell into the tub.

He landed with a splash, causing what ever water to splash out of the tub and onto me and the floor. I cursed and grabbed him before he jumped out of the tub. With much more cursing, yowling, and scratching I managed to rein him in enough to start putting soap on him. I felt water dripping down my hair and back, breathing heavily. Screw my workout this morning, this was true work. I managed to put soap on his back and stomach without getting my hand bitten or clawed off. Half way there.

I took a deep breath as I started to scrub the soap in. The smell of sakê was slowly diminishing and the nice smell of ocean breeze filled the air. Grimmjow had gotten tired and stopped struggling, now content to lay his ears back and glare at the wall. It took almost twenty minutes, but I finally managed to wash and rinse him. I was slowly lifting him out of the tub, mostly because my arms were tired and he gained another ten pounds from the water. I put him in a large green towel gently rapping him up like Kiyoko did Mamaru.

"See? Don't you feel better? You smell better." I said, ruffling up his fur so it stuck out in odd angles. He glared at me again, ears almost permanently laid back on his head.

"Aww, don't be like that! I want to see that smile again!" I said, hearing Ki and the others laugh and get ready to leave the room. I laid Grimmjow on his back on my lap and played with his paws like he was a kitten. He growled deep in his chest, but when I started to rub his belly and ears, he stopped.

And purred.

I smiled and thought 'so the big bad kitty cat has a soft spot for belly rubs and ear scratches. Noted'. I continued to rub him for a few seconds more. When he was completely dry, I took him out to the living room and onto the couch. I saw Kiyoko had the same idea, Mamaru in her lap, sleeping peacefully. The sun was setting and cast a orange light on the whole place. I still held Grimmjow as I sat next to Ki. I lifted my hand to let Grimmjow escape, but he just settled into my lap deeper and purred. I smiled and looked at Ki.

"Well, it seems they can be tamed. Next time, we go straight to the bath."

"Yep!" she said cheerfully, rubbing Mamoru's ears and petting him; he let out something like a purr. I layed down lengthwise on the couch with Grimmjow on my chest, his purring lulling me softly into sleep. Just before I fell asleep, I looked up at him and smiled.

"You know, you are actually cute and nice when you want to be. You should try to do that more often." He opened one eye, reached out a paw, and tapped my nose. I giggled and fell asleep.

And I heard two large poof sounds and felt a huge weight on my chest and heard Kiyoko screech. I snapped open my eyes and saw a grinning Grimmjow looking down at me. He had his hips on mine and hands beside my head. I was completely trapped. Shit.

"Now, what was that about payback?" he asked, grinning holding up a small stone. The shape shifting stone.

Double shit. I looked over at Kiyoko and she seemed to be in the same boat I was. But she was blushing purple.

"Now, cats hate water, and you still have the smell of sakê on you. Bath time." Mamaru grinned, touching Ki with the stone Grimmjow gave him. She yelped and turned into a a small white fox. Mamaru picked her up and handed the stone back to Grimmjow.

"Is there any chance that I can call a mercy?" I asked, not sure whether I was excited or terrified at the thought of him transforming me into a animal. Knowing him, he'll turn me into something unpleasant and then proceed to drown me. I shook a little.

"No way in hell, bitch." he said with his signature psychotic grin. And he slammed the stone into my chest.

It felt like someone was crushing my body to half the size it should be and then put my mind into a blender. I was so disoriented. When I got a grip, I saw that I was staring up at Grimmjow, and that I could see things so much better. I felt a weight at my lower back and my ears move. My eyes widened as I realized that I was a cat. And I was at his mercy.

I was screwed.

I felt him pick me up around my stomach, lifting me up so I could look him in the eye. I felt so odd. I these odd libs and strange body, but I managed to glare and put my ears back at him. He grinned even wider.

"Awww, you look so cute, all small and helpless!" he said in a bad cute voice. What he failed to realize was that I could get away at any time. I hoped.

"You can go to hell and…!" The last part was curse words that came out as strangled yelps and yowls. And human curse words. I felt something hanging off my shoulders, and when I looked down I saw that my clothes hadn't changed with me like the guys had. And my tank top was hanging off my shoulders and was huge. Grimmjow shifted his arms so that the tank top feel to the floor and held me in the crook of his arms, roughly rubbing my head. I was going to kill him, very violently and with much enthusiasm. They might find the body. Maybe.

I looked over to Kiyoko. She was being held in the same position I was in. But she was smiling in her little fox form, purple eyes closed and content. I was really getting tired of her happy-go-lucky attitude. Mamaru was smiling down at her and petting her head gently. I don't think Grimmjow knows anything about gentle. Mamaru looked at Grimmjow and nodded, both silently agreeing on something. I froze in fear as Grimmjow put his hand over my eyes. I heard Kiyoko's screech, but she went quiet after a few seconds. I heard a door opening and the sound of a faucet turning on. Grimmjow let me see that we were outside and that the streetlights had come on with a full moon out. There was a small pool that we got with the house and a hot tub as well. That was another story. A very long story.

There was also a small kiddie pool in the yard and Mamaru was filling the tub with Kiyoko watching, doing quality control, nipping him when the water was too high. Grimmjow was still doing the Cheshire grin. But he had to use his other arm to open the door, and I took that opportunity to escape into the yard. I heard Grimmjow curse and chase after me. Mamoru made a comment of controlling his women, and as Grimmjow passed him, Grimmjow punched Mamaru in the back of the head and made him fall face first into the tub. Kiyoko then latched her teeth around Grimmjow's leg and almost hugged his leg. Grimmjow started to jump around in pain as he tried to kick Kiyoko off. Her distraction gave me enough time to bolt up a tree and hide.

I had black fur and dark green eyes, so I almost disappeared into the tree. Kiyoko had let go of Grimmjow's leg, and he was now rubbing it and looking for me. Mamaru had picked his head out of the pool and was glaring at Grimmjow. Kiyoko scampered into his lap, looking up at Mamaru and whining and licking his cheek in a kiss. Grimmjow came close to where I was hiding and I decided I was going to be a mighty hunter and destroy my prey before it found me. I tensed my legs and got ready to pounce on his unprotected head. When he was right under me, I dropped.

I landed on his head with a wild war cry that came out as a kind of growl and yowl. I landed with a "oof", wrapping my paws around his head so I wouldn't fall off, with a little help from my claws. I heard him yell and start cursing in whole new ways and tried to rip me off. Mamaru was laughing and Kiyoko was laying on the ground joining him. I saw Lilynette was standing in the doorway with a video camera and Starrk halfheartedly trying to pull her away. Ulquiorra was looking at us from the basement window, eventually turning away to go back to the sanity and discipline of his music. Nelliel had just gotten home and was watching from the upstairs room, leaning against the window frame for support.

Grimmjow managed, with a lot of cursing, to pull me off his head. It was so worth what was coming my way. He held me by the scruff of my neck and at arm's length. I managed to bite him a little, so my muzzle was red and I had a smile on my face. Kiyoko stood at the edge of the kiddie pool and waited.

"All right. I was going to be nice. But you now pissed me off and got all bloody. Its really time for a bath." he growled, glaring at me. Kiyoko jumped right in and started to splash around, making Mamaru take off his now torn shirt. She dived in and out of the tub, causing Mamaru to curse and try to make her stay still. 'Yeah, that was going to happen.' I thought sarcastically.

"Here, hold her." Grimmjow said as he handed me over to Mamaru. He took me and held me over the tub, making me latch on to his arm.

"You see, Grimmjow. The trick is to find what they don't want and threaten them with it. She won't let go and try to run now." Mamaru said in a smooth, cocky voice.

"How about you shut up before I have to show you a trick to getting your ass kicked." Grimmjow growled, taking off his bloody shirt as well. I caught myself staring and went perfectly still, concentrating on a small scar on Mamoru's hand; doing my best not to drool over the chiseled god next to me. And I was failing miserably.

Grimmjow took me back and almost threw me in. It was so cold, that i pulled a Jesus running on water and shot three feet in the air, sending water and fur all over the place. Grimmjow cursed and tried again to keep me in the kiddie pool.

"Hey, Ki. Could use a little help." he muttered, concentrating on keeping his limbs attached. Kiyoko grinned in her fox form and sat on me. The water was almost gone and I could still breath, but I glared at her; the traitor. She just lifted her paw and licked it, like it was perfectly normal. I had nightmares about this kind of thing.

After about an hour, in which there was five stitches needed done, three cat/fox fights, and two pool refills, Grimmjow finally lifted me out of the kiddie pool and onto a bright orange towel. Kiyoko jumped into Mamoru's waiting arms and curled up into the pink towel. Mamaru was petting her head gently, muttering sweet words to her, making her purr(?) loudly. Lilynette came over and got a close up with Kiyoko and Mamaru. Ki just hid her face in the crook of Mamoru's arm as he cursed out Lilyette.

"See? That wasn't so bad. Now you smell better." Grimmjow said mockingly, wrapping me up like a baby. I just had my face sticking out, and I glared at him with all my might. he just laughed and started to dry me off. He did it rather gently, which surprised me. He then smacked Lilynette when she came over to video tape us. I looked up at him with my green eyes, because I have never seen this side of him. He pulled me close to his chest and kept arguing with Lilynette about how he was going to kick her ass if that went viral; to which she replied by running into the house, yelling for Neillel to unlock the computer for her.

Grimmjow groaned and laid back, pulling me with him. I managed to struggle out of the towel, and he let me go, but I didn't move. His bare chest was warm and soft at the same time, and he still smelled like the baby shampoo. He looked down at me and grinned. He pulled a stone out of the front pocket of his jeans, and fiddled with it in his hands. He then grinned wider.

"Tell you what? I'll change you back if you promise to spend the night with me." he said. I clawed at him and stomped away. I was a very horny girl, but I wasn't a slut. And that bastard just crossed the line. I stormed off, but felt him grab me around the middle and bring me to his chest, my head under his. I struggled until he spoke.

"We don't have to do anything. You're just warm and cute." That got my attention. I looked up at him, thinking it over. His bright cyan eyes gave away nothing.I slowly nodded my head and rested it on his chest again.

Pop. Pop.

I was back in my human form and straddling him. I was lucky in my usual underwear of black bra and undershorts transformed with me, but that didn't stop me from blushing madly. I heard Kiyoko screech and saw that she was only in her underwear too. Mamaru was blushing six shades darker then I was, and luckily Kiyoko still had her towel on her. Mamaru looked away innocently and Ki sprinted into the house. Mamaru followed her after a few seconds, blush never fading. I heard him say something about going to bed, but at that point I remembered that Grimmjow was under me with hands on my hips. I scrambled off and stood up, blushing even redder.

He just looked at me, slowly eyeing me up and down. I felt like he was looking for something, or judging me. I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around, then stopped, turned around, Grimmjow still looking at me. His look was quickly followed by a grin.

"You like what you saw?" I asked, wrapping the towel around tighter. He nodded, grinning wider and standing up so he towered over me; literally towered.

"I should have thought of that a long time ago." he said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Well, you're never seeing that again!" I yell, turning around and started to run into the house, trying to cover myself. I felt his hand grab my arm and pull me back into a hug. I blushed even redder and went to headbutt him to let me go. But he turned me around quickly and smiled a real smile.

Then he kissed me. Sweetly. I was so shocked that I just stood there, but eventually I melted into the kiss. I heard a whooping sound and broke off the kiss to see Lilynette, Kiyoko (fully dressed in her pj's), Mamaru with his arm around Ki's waist, Starrk, and Nelliel standing in the doorway. Grimmjow groaned and buried his face into my neck, and I could feel the angry blush creeping into his face. I was blushing so bad, I couldn't blush a shade deeper. Mamaru grinned and nodded at Grimmjow.

"We should have done this earlier, uh Kitty Cat?" he called, grinning down at Kiyoko who was blushing and snuggling up to him. My blush faded and I grinned.

"Now don't you go taking credit for my idea, now. I might have to get upset." I responded in a half joking manor. Grimmjow laughed and pulled me against his chest. I shifted so I was behind him, chin resting on the top of my head. Mamaru just laughed and Kiyoko started to giggle. The others drifted back into the house, Starrk more like dragging a whining Lilynette into the house.

"You heard my women. Get your ass outta here. You got your own women to deal with." he grinned and threw something at Mamaru. He caught it with one hand and put it in Kiyoko's pocket, making her jump and giggle. Mamaru grinned down at her, a look of pride and triumph in his eyes.

"Between you and me, I think I got the easier one." I threw a small stone at him and Kiyoko was daring him to say it again. Mamaru chuckled and ran into the house saying how easy it would be to upload all her drawings and stories online. Ki ran after him, cursing him and threatening horrible things if he did. Mamoru's deep laugh could be heard around the block. I shook my head at the two of them, already acting like a married couple. It was going to be a long summer with the two of them dating. A Hell Queen and a demon. Fitting.

Grimmjow shifted his weight and bent down, gently kissing my neck. I grinned and snuggled closer.

"You know. The house has soundproof walls and doors. I think that we should test that out." I rolled my eyes at the pervert.

"Easy, Kitty Cat. Lets just survive the night." I started to walk into the house for the fifth or sixth time. I made it into the doorway when I yelped and was slammed into the frame.

"We can do more than survive, we can thrive tonight." He said with a grin, giving me a heart stopping kiss.

It was a summer night, he was shirtless, perfect abs, smooth talker, asshole, and stronger. I said yes, to which he grinned, picked me up, and carried me to my room.

Sue me.


End file.
